gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lance Vance
thumb|Lance Vance in [[Vercetti Estate|Diaz’ Villa]] Lance Vance († 1986 in Vice City) (auch '''Quentin')'' war ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lance Vance ist ein Kokainhändler, der während der ersten Mission in Erscheinung tritt und mit Tommy Vercetti Mitbeteiligter an einem Verbrechen wird. Lance arbeitet mit seinem Bruder Victor Vance im Kokaingeschäft. Lance übernimmt immer das Fliegen und Victor fädelt die Deals ein. In Vice City sind sie, um verlorene Zeit aufholen, die Jahre zuvor zwischen VCS und VC beim Erholen verloren gegangen war. In der Einleitung Vice Citys fliegt Lance Victor zu einem Kokaindeal mit Sonny Forellis Männern (Ken Rosenberg, Tommy Vercetti und zwei kleineren Forelli-Schlägern, die Harry und Lee heißen). Bevor aber der Deal über die Bühne geht, werden Victor, Harry und Lee in einem Hinterhalt niedergeschossen. Lance, der sich immer noch im Hubschrauber befindet, fliegt unverletzt weg, während Vercetti in Rosenbergs Wagen springt und knapp entkommt. Lance trifft Vercetti kurz nach dem Mord an einem kleinen Gangster/Koch namens Leo Teal. Beide verabreden, sich gegenseitig zu helfen und sich an denen zu rächen, die den Kokaindeal zum Platzen brachten. Lance ärgert sich jedoch über Tommys Verhalten und will, dass das Geld zwischen den beiden gerechter verteilt wird, und betrügt Tommy schließlich in der letzten Mission. Lance wird in dieser Mission von Tommy getötet. Lance erscheint nach außen hin cool und gesammelt, aber er ist äußerst impulsiv und sein Streben nach Rache an Ricardo Diaz bereitet Tommy viel Ärger. Er ist auch sehr empfindlich, wenn es um seinen Namen geht und protestiert jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig macht. Lance Vance ist auch in der Vice-City-Clubszene und Unterwelt unter dem Namen „Lance Vance Dance“ bekannt. Außerdem gehört ihm ein unverwechselbarer weißer Infernus. Vice City Stories left|thumb|Lance Vance in Vice City Stories Lance ist Victor Vances jüngerer Bruder. Er wurde das erste Mal in einer Nachricht von Tante Enid via Pager erwähnt. Er wird auch in der Einleitung von Vic erwähnt, der sagt, dass Pete Vance krank sei und Asthma hätte und dass Lance auch krank sei, dass sein Fall aber anders läge (deutet auf Lances Kokainsucht oder mögliche mentale Krankheiten an). Lance reist von der Dominikanischen Republik an, um Victor bei seinem Machtkampf zu unterstützen. Vic will Lance aber gar nicht um sich haben, da er Lances Vorliebe fürs Schwierigkeitenmachen kennt, aber behält ihn letzten Endes doch da. Lance nimmt Kontakt mit Drogendealer Bryan Forbes auf, der in Wirklichkeit ein Undercover-Cop vom Vice City Police Department ist. Nachdem er das herausfindet, entscheidet sich Lance dafür, Forbes nicht zu töten, in der Hoffnung, Forbes Gefangenschaft würde dafür sorgen, dass er Drogendeals preisgibt, doch schlussendlich tötet Victor ihn auf seiner Flucht. thumb|Ein Artwork von Lance Lance plant dann einen Angriff auf Jerry Martinez’ Drogendeal, von dem Forbes redete. Vic und Lance töten die Dealer und stehlen zwei Trucks voller Kokain und schaffen es lebend, zur anderen Seite der Stadt zu fliehen, während Martinez sie mit Raketen aus einem Hunter beschoss, um die Trucks zu zerstören. Nach dieser Aktion ruft Vic Jerry an und reibt Martinez den gescheiterten Deal unter die Nase und sagte, dass es wehtun würde, hintergangen zu werden, jedoch warnt Martinez Victor, dass sie einen Deal des Mendez-Kartells platzen gelassen haben und dass die Mendez-Brüder alle töten werden, die mit dem Deal zu tun hatten, auch Jerry. Lance verspricht Victor, sich um das Problem zu kümmern und schafft es tatsächlich, mit den Mendez-Brüdern ein Bündnis zu auszumachen. Lances Kokainsucht wird publik, als er über eine Kokainschiffsladung von Victors Gang lügt, die von den Bikern geklaut wurde. In der Mission Light my Pyre sagt Lance, Louise Cassidy-Williams sei eine Drogensüchtige und sagt, er würde es nur aus Spaß tun, meint, es wäre ein großer Unterschied. Als Victor von Mary-Jo Cassidy erfährt, dass Louise von Armando Mendez entführt wurde, zeigt Lance keine Gefühle für Louise, und sagt, sie wäre tot besser dran. Vic zwingt Lance dazu, mitzukommen, als plötzlich Mendez’ Männer auftauchen und Vic eine Botschaft übermitteln: Verlass Vice City und Louise wird leben, während Mendez’ Gangmitglieder Lances Auto zerstören. Lance ist so wütend, dass er auf seiner Biker Angel losfährt, um Armando selbst zu töten. Lance greift die Mendez-Villa an und wird k.o. geschlagen und zusammen mit Louise gefangen gehalten. Lance wacht auf und sieht Victor mit der nun toten Louise, er erzählt Vic, dass an Louise etwas nicht stimmte, als er plötzlich aufsteht und geht. Am Ende des Spiels kommt Lance beim Mendez-Hauptquartier an, aber er kommt so spät, dass die Schießerei bereits vorbei ist. Es war vorgesehen, dass man in Vice City Stories noch eine Mission von ihm bekommt, die Faking it heißt. San Andreas thumb|Das Plakat Ein Plakat in Los Santos’ Stadtteil Rodeo sorgte einst für Diskussionen: Ist der Mann im weißen Jackett und lila Hemd, mit schwarzer Hautfarbe und schwarzen Haaren Lance Vance? Exakt das gleiche Outfit trug Lance auch in Vice City. Die Frage bleibt allerdings offen, da Rockstar sich nie dazu äußerte. Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um Lance handelt, da auf dem Plakat direkt nebenan die Band Love Fist zu sehen ist, welche ja auch in GTA: Vice City zusehen war. Trivia In Zeros Modellbau-Shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hängt eine Actionfigur von Lance im Miniaturformat. Lance war einer der beliebtesten Charaktere im GTA-Universum.Viele Fans fanden seinen Tod in der letzten Mission in GTA-Vice City unnötig. Bekannt wurde er mit dem Lance-Vance-Dance Auftritte in Vice City * Angebot & Nachfrage * Cop-Land * Der Kurier * Die Befreiungsaktion * Die Schutzengel * Dunkle Gassen * Einleitung * Fette Beute * Freunde und andere Feinde (Tod) * Phnom Penh ’86 * Pizza Mortale * Zoff in der Bar Vice City Stories thumb|Lance mit einem Koffer voll Geld (Artwork) * Blitzkrieg * Blitzkrieg strikes again * Brawn of the Dead * Burning Bridges * Caught as an Act * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * From Zero to Hero * Jive Drive * Last Stand * Leap and bound * Light my Pyre * Lost and found * Money for Nothing * Snitch Hitch * Steal the Deal * Taking the Fall * The Audition * The Bum Deal * The Mugshot Longshot * Turn on, tune in, bug out * Where it hurts most * White Lies Profil Siehe auch * Lance' Polizeiakte en:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance Kategorie:Vice City Charaktere Kategorie:Vice City Stories Charaktere Kategorie:Vice City Stories Auftraggeber Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Antagonist